


Vagabonds

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Arrow Season 2, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Day 4, Free day, Gen, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Pre-Slash, Pre-The Flash, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, The Scientist and Three Ghosts redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: A new CSI comes to town and meets a billionaire.They both do the best to stop focusing on each other.They both fail.Olivarry Week 2017- Day #4- Free Day





	Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

> So, this concept/story has been in the works for probably over two years. I’ve been wanting to do a Sentinel/Guide AU for Barry/Oliver for a LONG time. And a year or so ago I saw a request for it on the Olivarry tumblr. I was like, hey, I’ve started one of those. And then promptly was like, but I’m not able to finish it right now and once again this story was put on the backburner. So, after a final push today here it is. I hope that whoever posted that on the Olivarry tumblr sees this story and I hope that it doesn’t disappoint too much.
> 
> Also, for those new to Sentinel/Guide AU… Hopefully it’ll all make sense. To put it simply… Guides are a type of powerful empath. Sentinels have heightened senses and warrior roots. There are different levels of each, it’s most prominent in Sentinels they can have 1 sense heightened or all 5. 5s are very rare. They need each other to balance out. This doesn’t have to necessarily be a romantic bond between a Sentinel and their Guide, but it is a very probable outcome. Guides can prevent Sentinels from being overwhelmed by their senses and Sentinels can ground their Guides so they are not likewise overwhelmed by their telepathic and empathic senses. 
> 
> Hopefully that was a decent explanation of the basics. 
> 
> Any liberties taken with Sentinel are for a certain end for me. Not faithful at all to the original show.
> 
> Again, not beta-read, all mistakes are mine. I'm a procrastinating loser.

 

When Joe first heard the call he didn’t register the address, but when he saw the house- he remembered his daughter’s friend and his parents. He remembered dropping off Iris for playdates. As he drove up it was a cacophony of noise. Joe still didn’t know how you were supposed to prepare yourself to see someone you know, a friend, be a murder victim. Joe took a breath before opening his door to go into the house. He noticed many of his fellow officers were just outside the fence.

Joe raised a brow in question he took a step past them and he felt it- there was a Guide inside- an overemotional, out-of-control Guide. He didn’t remember the Allens being Sentinels or Guides. Unless… but it was highly unusual for anyone to manifest before puberty. But the stress and emotion could push anyone, especially an 11-year-old kid into  _manifesting_. Now, Joe knew had to get in there. He had to see what happened. The closer he got to the door the clearer he could  _feel_  him projecting. Felt his terror, his confusion, his anger, his bone deep pain; all mixed together in an indefinable nearly indistinguishable ball of emotion.

He entered and saw some of the cops gathered around the edge of the living room. Joe sidled up to Detective Diaz who murmured that the kid was close to zoning and they didn’t know if someone from SGA would get there in time. Joe’s eyes snapped to the small body curled into the foetal position next to another body- his mother.

Joe cautiously approached the newly online Guide. He tried his best to radiate calmness and stability and to drown out the chaos in the house and on the street. He focused his senses on the small boy who was completely still and didn’t even _look_ as if he was breathing, but Joe could hear the small erratic puffs of air.

“Barry.” Joe was now inches away from the small boy.  _He_  knew his protective instincts were just on the edge of becoming more than something he could ignore. He was just a kid. And he had been in the same room as his mother’s killer. It was no wonder he came online so early.

He felt tentative tendrils of emotion reaching towards him. He tried to keep his face relaxed and be as open and honest as possible with the boy. This wasn’t hard to do because he was just a kid, a good kid, and he felt connected to him.

Barry seemed to suddenly mentally (and physically) latch on to Joe. His emotions were thrumming between them. But Joe didn’t shy away. He opened himself to Barry and embraced him in everyway he could. In a rush he felt everything Barry did and he felt himself drowning in emotions, all he could hear was Barry’s heart. Abruptly everything stopped. He suddenly felt bereft. He could feel Barry in his arms, but he couldn’t _feel_ him. He heard Barry gasp as if he had been underwater and nearly suffocated.

He suddenly felt a hand on him and he whipped around, on edge, and ready to defend the defenceless boy in his arms. He felt a wave of calm instantly make his heckles disappear as if they hadn’t existed. Another Guide was here, he thought thickly, a strong one. He looked to see who the hand belonged to, there was man with dark curly hair. His face seemed relaxed. His eyes were intense, though. He had a hand on Joe and one of Barry as well.

The mysterious man diffused the situation deftly and seemingly effortlessly. He had connected with the two in the center, while keeping everyone else at bay, including some agitated Sentinels who seemed fine now. He must be from the SGA. The man took Barry’s hand and led him away from his mother and the crowd of officers. He pulled him into the stairwell and seemed to be in deep discussion.

“That’s Blair,” Detective Diaz said matter of factly, “He’s one of the SGA founders. I’m surprised he’s the one that came. Although I guess I shouldn’t be.”

“Why is that?” Diaz looked at him like he was crazy.

“Didn’t you feel that kid he is powerful. The SGA like to help particularly powerful ones. He was there when my sister manifested.”

“Hmmm…” On a normal day he would be fascinated. Diaz kept everything close to the vest he’d known her for years and hadn’t known until today that she even had a sister. But today all he could think about was Barry. He focused his hearing on the two Guides, but he realized that he was just trying to talk the boy through shielding, their most immediate problem.

Looking back on it that was probably the exact moment that Joe decided that they would take Barry in. That is, unless the kid had suitable family to take care of him.

It only made sense. Despite the very obvious advantages this would give him and his daughter as low-level Sentinels, he also wanted to make sure that Barry was taken care of; it was far too easy for kids to be swallowed up by the system and forgotten until they were spit out when they were legal adults. SG children, and especially Guides, got lost even more in the shuffle with parents not knowing how to handle them and outright asking for a non-SG child whether this is through fostering or adopting. Joe couldn’t let that happen to him. To this kid who had just lost everything and whom Joe felt was already partly was his kid. Whether this was due to his daughter’s friendship with her or if it was due to what happened at the crime scene… he didn’t know, but Barry awakened his natural Sentinel protective instincts.

Later that night at the station, Joe looked over from his desk, at the scared boy who was now sitting on a bench in the station; looking helplessly lost, whether it was in this situation or his own thoughts, Joe wasn’t sure.

The boy had been pretty much silent since he had entered the station and Blair had been pulled away to report his findings. There seemed to be no emotions coming off of him. Joe was sure that was to the relief of most of the sentinels in the station, but it worried him. Barry had just suffered trauma as well as being pushing into coming online early. Even from their brief connection at his home, Joe could tell he was quite powerful, so he should be feeling something from him. The lack of emotions from a newly online guide was worrying.

Joe couldn’t stand it anymore and went over and sat down by the boy.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Joe asked, knowing it was useless and counterproductive to ask him how he was. Due to his proximity it was quite potent when he felt the beginning bubbles of emotion from him. However the boy seemed to struggle before Joe felt the wave of emotion dissipate before it could truly take shape.

“What’s going to happen to my dad? Is he going to jail? He didn’t do anything!” Of course, the tough question first.

“I don’t know, son-“Joe felt a flare of anger lashing him like opening the door from air conditioning into the dead of a summer heat wave.

 “Don’t call me son!” He stayed calm and projected his calm along with his concern and desire to help, so the flash of contentious energy subsided. He was glad that the kid seemed to have enough natural talent for controlling himself and that he hadn’t zoned. He heard a mumbled ‘sorry’ before continuing as if there hadn’t been an interruption.

“The evidence is against him,” Joe said as gently as possible, because the kid had a right to know what was happening to his family and to his future.

“What’s happening to me? Why do I feel- I can tell what everyone else is thinking.” Joe inhaled sharply and stayed neutral. He was merely glad that he was asking a question with a definitive answer.

“You’ve heard of sentinels and guides, right, kid?” Barry’s eyes widened and he took that for the conclusive answer that it was. “You’ve come online as a guide and that was why the SGA was there.”

“I can take it from here, Officer West,” Joe heard a smooth voice say from behind him. He flipped around and saw the Guide from the crime scene approach them. Joe must have been very focused on Barry to not register him approaching and he immediately felt guilty for it. He felt tentative reassurance from the boy next to him and turned surprised eyes to Barry, whose eyes were out of focus and turned towards his hands; he seemed to be concentrating.

“How are you doing that?” Barry asked with awe in his voice. Blair shot a small grin at the kid.

“Practice,” He answered. “Is today the first time you’ve felt other people’s emotions, Barry?” The kid nodded wide eyes transfixed on the older Guide. He sent the boy a small smile before turning to Joe.

“Officer, could we speak somewhere a bit more private?” Joe looked around and nodded to one of the empty interrogation rooms and gestured for them all to enter.

“Barry, you’re a very strong Guide, this is a gift, it is also a responsibility.” Barry nodded at this solemnly. “I will help give you the tools, but you will be tried every day.”

“Having a Sentinel would help and I think Joe can help us there.” Joe nodded without a second thought. “I believe you two already have a bond and complement each other. Have you had a Guide before?” He directed that question. Joe gave a slight tilt of his head, doing his best to hold in his emotions in check. Blair’s eyes seemed to understand.

“Okay, then, if you’re both willing, I would like to help you both help each other,” Blair looked at them both questioningly, letting them know they each had the choice.

“I’m willing if you are, Barry.” Joe wanted to be there for him, but he also wanted him to have the choice.

“Yes,” Barry agreed in a soft voice and Joe felt a small swell of anticipation and of trust, that he swore he would never betray.

“Awesome,” Blair said, smiling a wide, easy, smile at them both. “Let’s get started.”

 

 ->->->\----------------------------------|>

Barry felt a strong sentinel in the room as he stopped before entering, he braced himself to enter the room and spout his alibi. Well there were two sentinels, but one immediately drew him in. He was strong and unbonded and if given the chance Barry would latch onto him, he was so drawn like a moth to a flame.

There was a large clatter which mad Barry jump and realise he was about to make an utter fool of himself and violate a prime rule in their community. He focused and slammed up his shields as firmly as he could, and if it took more effort than normal, well he decided not to linger over that detail. Once he was not distracted by  _that_  sentinel. He recognized dimly (with his shields up) that there was another strong sentinel near the first as well as a guide whose aura felt different than any other he had encountered, it was captivating.

As he approached the group, Barry realized that the group was all together, well the three that he had originally felt were together, the two sentinels and the guide. He knew cops and they weren’t police. He was immediately able to tell which aura was whose. The other guide seemed quite friendly. The sentinels more on guard, he mentally smacked himself, of course that was to be expected of them. Barry realized dimly that the intoxicating aura was partially masked as well and belonged to the blonde ringleader. He shouldn’t be able to feel him as much as he could.

Barry brushed that thought aside, no time to think on that now. With Sentinels in the mix, Barry had to be as truthful and convincing as possible, because chances are one of them would have heightened hearing and would be able to hear any anomalies in his vitals. He took a deep breath before making his entrance. The entire time he did his best not to pay attention to the blonde Sentinel more than the others while at the same time keeping up his shields. It was all far more difficult than it should have been.

He focused on the evidence and his job. He had to remember why he was here in the first place and it was _not_ because of a blonde billionaire. And when the Guide approached him and asked him to work in house he did _not_ think about how it would give him more time with Oliver Queen to figure out what made him so different. No, not at all.

 ->->->\----------------------------------|>

Oliver took a deep breath before they entered the crime scene. He wasn’t an amateur sentinel, but being an unbounded that even among his comrades, hides who he is, even the simple tasks can seem daunting, hiding taste can be easy enough, it was the touch/hearing that was the most trying. And the din of a crime scene can be deafening if he’s off his A-game. He dialed down his hearing and attempted the exercise Yao Fe had taught him, but instead of the world simply changing volume to be more bearable, his ears zeroed in on a slight fast heartbeat. He shook it off and focused on his own breathing. He opened his eyes. Dig raised his eyebrow at him before they approached Lance. He later found out that the heartbeat belonged to an eccentric CSI who talked as much as Felicity.

And it galled him that the new Guide had this affect on him. And that he _knew_ something was different with this Guide. And it wasn’t just because every time they were in the same room, if he wasn’t constantly on guard he would find himself watching him, listening to his heartbeat, even unconsciously smelling him once. He couldn’t afford this fondness for someone who was clearly hiding something.

So Oliver did what he was best, throwing himself into trying to help his mom and the case involving the missing centrifuge (and he suspected, but feared, was Mirakuru) and he also investigating the lying CSI.

It was just an unfortunate side affect that he found something and he believed that the truth would keep the two Guides from spending so much time together. Of course that backfired because Felicity was fond of the kid. And so he brought him to his mother’s gala because they both deserved happiness. And he didn’t at all watch them dance waiting to see if they made any indication to deepen their acquiesce into something more. Despite all of his observing he didn’t notice that the attention was mutual.

Barry couldn’t help himself. Oliver drew him in like gravity on moon, keeping it in orbit. This feeling couldn’t be deterred from growing, neither by the other’s surly and prickly attitude, nor by him exposing Barry’s secrets. After the call from Singh, he could help but feel regretful that he had to leave Starling City; leaving behind a Guide he could see becoming a great friend. And Oliver. He regretted that he wouldn’t be able to spend more time with him, learn more about him. There was something about the blonde that put him at ease. His gut told him that there was more to Oliver than meets the eye and that somehow their destinies were intertwined. Blair had taught him to never ignore these instincts. This was a classic mistake of Guides and Barry didn’t want to make the same mistakes as everyone else.

Of course he weighed all these thoughts, but he had to get back. He needed his job as a CSI for more than just money; he needed it in order to clear his father. So, he rushed to the train station, only to miss the last train for the night. A small part of him was excited because maybe he’d by some miracle see Oliver again before he had to go.

The Universe must have been listening to him, because he woke up, so his shields were down and he immediately felt his Sentinel. He was dying. The second thing (which should have been more shocking) was that he was the Vigilante. He panicked and felt himself drift to a place he hadn’t been to since Blair and Joe to him in. Since the night his mother was murdered.

Felicity reached to him before he could drift too far and he leapt into action because he refused to allow Oliver to die. And he felt that he couldn’t truly breath until Oliver could as well.

 ->->->\----------------------------------|>

For once Oliver wasn’t awoken by one of his sense. They were all at manageable levels. He wasn’t overwhelmed and it felt nice, the presence that blanketed him like a second skin. This comfort delayed him waking up by another hour. Finally the pull of consciousness was too strong, because _something_ was urging him that his tribe was endangered and he had to do whatever it took to protect it. This ended up with him nearly choking Barry and he began to panic, but felt the calm again.

Barry was doing that to him, he was helping him focus, he was keeping him from all the repercussions of who and what he was.

When Shado and Slade plagued him, he would focus on finding Barry if he was near, or some trace of him and it brought him back.

 ->->->\----------------------------------|>

Barry was joking with Felicity about the billionaire vigilante. Who would have thought he would ever see that term applied to a living, breathing person, rather than something reserved for comic books.

He genuinely enjoyed her company. She knew how to shield, for the most part, so he didn’t have to work so hard around her. The only crimp in their budding friendship was her obvious loss of heart to the same man that wouldn’t leave his own thoughts.

“Sounds like you want to date him,” Felicity laughed and missed Barry’s face falling.

“Ha, no, I just see the appeal.” And he tried to change the subject. Who was he kidding, apparently Felicity because she didn’t even question him.

Once the case was closed, Barry got the hell out of Dodge, or rather Starling City. He didn’t really tell anyone goodbye and he felt a bit bad for that, which is why he called Felicity. That and with the hope that Oliver was listening, which unbeknownst to him, he was.

When he tried on the mask it didn’t bother his sense of touch, which he was sure meant that Barry knew, he had all five. Unless it had been a lucky guess. What really grounded him again (because he felt how much of a difference there was when Barry was gone versus when his Guide was next to him) was his scent that lingered on the mask.

Pulling the Hood over the mask that Barry made him left right. And that was what made his decision for him. The decision that there was someone he needed to pay a visit to in Central City.


End file.
